La reportera Gisella en accion!
by Gisella Chiba
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo!, drabbles que saldran en momentos de inspiracion! XD
1. Chapter 1

Una entrevista con Darien Chiba

- Después de presentar la última temporada de Sailor Moon Stars como fue llamada, los actores al parecer se encuentran un poco tristes y es que cuando comenzaron esta saga no imaginaron lo exitosa y popular que se iba a volver, muchas fans esperan ansiosas por saber algo de sus actores favoritos y hoy, aquí en el set tenemos a nada mas ni nadie menos que Darien Chiba! –después de presentarlo, aun lado del escenario por un corredor, caminado de una manera muy provocativa hace su entrada triunfal el joven actor de 23 años.

- ¡Hola mucho gusto! – el joven la saluda con un beso en la mejilla y un apretón de manos.

- El gusto es nuestro, es increíble ver como la gente te reconoce con el nombre de Darien Chiba teniendo en cuenta que ese, no es tu nombre que aparece en tu partida de nacimiento.

- jajaja ni siquiera saben cómo me llamo, cuando me ven gritan Darien! –el nombre de su personaje lo grito, imitando a sus fans.

- Pero cuéntanos de que se trata esta última entrega, ¿Porque es la última verdad?

- Si es la última, Sailor Moon se cierra con Stars, esta temporada trae consigo muchas cosas, la nueva aparición de un enemigo, las chicas ya están en la preparatoria, la pequeña rini también regresa al futuro con sus padres, lo que tiene de emocionante es ver como nuevas sailors scouts son enemigos de las guardianes del planeta, también aparecen nuevos amigos que están en busca de su princesa y parecen no querer ayuda de las sailors.

- Un poco parecida a la temporada de Sailor Moon S verdad?

- Si claro con la aparición de Sailor Urano y Neptuno, pero esta vez será diferente, la relación con ellas fue más seria por así decirlo, con las nuevas sailors será más relajado, más bromista.

- Las nuevas sailors son graciosas.

- Desde luego jajaja hay muchos episodios con cosas realmente graciosas.

- Pero de acuerdo al manga tu personaje prácticamente no aparece, como te tomaste esto, al fin y al cabo Darien Chiba es el protagonista masculino de la serie.

- Bueno no se puede hacer nada al respecto, ya que con el viaje de Darien en ese tiempo Serena madura de una manera increíble, se puede ver la gran diferencia a la Serena que conocimos en la primera temporada, ya no es la misma niña a la que le mencionaban batalla y salía corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, llorando de una manera histérica, ahora enfrenta el hecho de saber que la paz de la tierra recae sobre ella y sus guardianes.

- Crees que la batalla final, fue bien representada.

- Si creo que lo fue, a pesar de las diferencias que hubieron, no se podía plasmar de mejor manera, ya que si hubiera sido como el manga, hubiera sido un cambio extremo, ya que en el anime Serena madura de a poco y el manga es más fuerte, por así decirlo.

- jajajaja Si suponía que dirías algo así, pero dime cómo te sientes, con respecto a la fama que se ganó el personaje de Seiya Kou.

- ¡Fue extraño!

- ¿Extraño?

- Si extraño, porque Naoko cuando lo creo o mas bien debería decir cuando la creo, era eso ¡Una mujer!, pero la Toei Animation se fue en contra de ponerla como mujer, ya que la serie está mas bien dirigida a niños, imagínate hay una parte del manga en donde Seiya disfrazado de hombre besa a serena, eso sin dudad no podían ponerlo en la TV.

- Estas diciendo entonces, que debido a la posible confusión que podía causarle a los niños decidieron ponerlo como hombre?

- Si eso mismo.

- Pero aún no respondes mi pregunta, ¿Cómo te sientes por eso? No se si no lo sabes, pero muchas personas seguidoras de la saga quisieron que serena al final se quede con Seiya.

- Si eso oí decir por los camerinos, pero no se podía hacer, la historia ya estaba escrita, Naoko no iba a permitir que la cambiaran, además, Serena me ama! Jajajaja – una risa fresca se escuchó en el set y fue seguida por la reportera.

- Seguro que sí!, pero cuéntanos, dentro de vestidores ¿Cómo es tu relación con este personaje?

- Debido a que apenas si aparezco en la última temporada, no hemos tenido más que un trato cordial, más que eso, pues no sabría decirte.

- ¡Claro!... Hace unos momentos me dijiste que el género de Seiya fue cambiado en el anime por las confusiones que podría ocasionar, pero a pesar de que es hombre al transformarse se convierte en una sailor, con bastantes atributos diría yo, ese traje de cuero fue bastante llamativo.

- Son las grandes contradicciones de la compañía, pensaron que era lo mejor así, la verdad yo también lo veo extraño.

- La actriz que interpreta a Sailor Star Fighter es muy parecida a Seiya, ¿Como hicieron eso?

- Hay mi querida Gisella el maquillaje lo puede todo y la tecnología también, ¡pero si! Cuando hicieron el casting buscaron a gente parecida para que no se complique mas las cosas.

- Bueno hemos hablado bastante de las nuevas Sailors, dime que se sintió cuando gravaron la escena donde Serena piensa que ustedes todo lo planearon, es uno de los últimos capítulos.

- Oh claro que recuerdo esa escena, fue muy emotiva, todos andábamos muy susceptibles fue como ¡Woo es una de las ultimas tomas todos juntos!, no sentimos muy mal, la saga se estaba terminando y en ese momento nos cayó a todos de golpe.

- El ultimo capitulo donde por fin vuelves a escena ¿No lo sentiste muy poca cosa?

- Hahn –suspiro- en el último capítulo después de la batalla con Galaxia, esa escena en donde todas las sailors aparecen después de haberse sacrificado por su princesa, fue muy emocionante ya que todos esperaban que ella no se quedara sola, cuando Darien aparece vestido como príncipe y con la niña en brazos, fue, como decirlo uhhh….. como ¡Por fin regrese junto a mi amada! pienso que Darien seguramente se le paso eso por la cabeza, cuando estábamos en plena escena, yo estaba detrás de ella y aparecía como si de un espíritu se tratara, mi voz se escuchó antes siquiera de que se me vea y entonces ella se volteo, debo añadir que interpreto de maravilla la escena, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad y corrió o mas bien voló hacia mis brazos, ese momento fu importante para ambos, Serena creía que Darien la olvido que en cuanto se subió a ese avión y ese abrazo significo una unión diferente, el de dos almas gemelas separadas por lo que para ellos parecía una eternidad.

- ¡Es verdad! Las emociones en esa escena son palpables, aunque después de eso viene la despedida de estas nuevas y grandes amigas junto a su princesa, en ese momento Seiya muy descaradamente debo decir, se le confiesa una vez más a Serena delante de ti, ¿Que sentiste y pensaste respecto a eso?

- Que era un sin vergüenza jajajaja.

- Pienso que muchas lo vieron así, pero tu rostro no mostro enojo, ¿No tendrías que haber estado celoso o al menos enojado?

- Bueno, Darien ciertamente se había quedado en shock, pero este personaje en particular posee una calma y una paciencia que debería ser alabada por dioses, él no sabe qué paso durante su ausencia por lo que no entiendo del todo que está pasando delante de él, además con la respuesta de su novia el simplemente lo dejo pasar, si ella ni se dio cuenta para que amargarse con eso.

- jajaja en ese mismo capítulo Seiya te dice algo, ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que él te dijo?

- Si mal no recuerdo él le dice que ahora es su deber protegerla.

- Que pensaste respecto a ese comentario.

- Que estará fuera de lugar, pero como yo no escribo los libretos jajajaja.

- Aun recuerdo tu expresión fue como: ¡Yo ya la eh protegido todo este tiempo, que no haya estado en escena una temporada no te da derecho a decirme que debo hacer! ….. jajajaja –ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

- Tienes razón, aunque después de eso Seiya le dice que alguien más ya le había dicho aquello.

- ¿Sabías a quien se refería?

- Por supuesto, el único personaje que amenazaría es Haruka Tenoh, es la única que quiere a Serena hasta el punto de amenazar a otra persona.

- Opinas que lo mejor era extender el ultimo capitulo.

- El ultimo capitulo quedo literalmente en el limbo, si no fuera por Sailor Moon R, no sabríamos que será de ellos en el futuro, en el manga Naoko termina la historia con la boda y la mención de la nueva estrella que nacerá de Serena, opino que el anime también debió terminar así y no solo con una pequeña escena de Darien y Serena en el mirador.

- Ese momento en particular a pesar de que fue corto, a muchas nos hizo suspirar, mi persona incluida jajaja.

- jajajaja no digo que haya estado mal la escena, la frase con la que se hace el cierre supongo que está bien, si ha sido aceptada de esa manera, pero no piensas tú que después de tanto tiempo sin verse esa escena fue tan corta, el personaje de Darien a mi manera de ver quedo muy mal visto en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Mira, en ese momento a pesar de que se ve que el la ama, ella le pregunta que siente por ella y él se niega en un principio a responderle, hasta que al fin le termina diciendo que el amor que siente por ella es mas grande que el universo, gracias al cielo después de esa frase Darien la mira como si en verdad fuera lo más importante del mundo, porque de no haber sido así, el en verdad hubiera quedado como un tempano de hielo.

- Pero esa mención sobre su forma de actuar siempre fue así, tan serio tan reservado, pero están las canciones del disco "Sailor Moon In Another Dream".

- Así es, debido a la personalidad que le pusieron en el anime decidieron que lo mejor era lanzar al aire dos canciones referentes a los sentimientos de Darien por ella.

- Crees que en algún momento dado en el futuro es posible que vuelvan a gravar otra temporada y colocar la tan ansiada boda de los príncipes.

- Seria una excelente idea Gisella, pero no puedo dar fe de ello, todo depende de Toei Animation y de la creadora del manga.

- Claro, claro… sabes que te has vuelto uno de los chicos más influyentes del país.

- ¡ ¿Qué?!

- jajaja la revista People y Celebrities te han colocado como uno de los actores con mayor influencia este año.

- jajaja no sé de dónde sacan eso, hasta el año pasado no podía ni lograr que mi perro vaya tras la pelota jajaja

- Bueno puede que no lo hagas con tu mascota pero si con tus grandes fans que te adoran.

- Muchas gracias de verdad!

- Bueno sin más que añadir, nos despedimos, Darien espero verte pronto de nuevo en el set.

- Por supuesto Gisella cuando quieras, sabes que el gusto es mío.

- jajaja te tomare la palabra, muchas gracias a todas las fans que han sintonizado con este especial en donde hablamos con el guapo, sexy y mayor influencia –risas por parte de ambos- del momento, bey bey!

Conversaciones:

Gisella: de seguir así me voy a ser famosa!

Doris: en tus sueños Gisella

Gisella: es que no viste, semejante entrevista que me mande!

Doris: puede ser, pero mientras yo sea el cuerpo ¡estas jodida!

Gisella: eres mala Doris, como es posible que tengas pánico escénico!

Doris: lo siento, serás doctora quieras o no!

Gisella: ok -_-…. A todo esto donde esta Mamo-chan.

Doris: ¡Quien sabe!

Mamo-chan: lo siento estaba distraído, ha sido increíble la entrevista.

Gisella: ¿de verdad mi amado Mamo-chan?

Mamo-chan: por supuesto!

Doris: oh dios ya comenzaron, antes de que salgan con algo cursi, por favor ya despídanse.

Bueno puesto que Doris ya se enojó, mejor nos despedimos. Bey bey!


	2. Darien en el set!

¡Darien en el set!

-Después de los acontecimientos ocurridos el día de ayer, me eh visto forzada a pedirle a Darien que venga al set, para hablar respecto sobre la discusión que en parte fue provocada por defenderlo, sus fans conocidas como "Mamochas" se hicieron notar de varias formas y así mismo las " Lady´s Kou" defendieron con todo a su personaje estrella –en la silla que se encuentra cómodamente instalada la reportera, hace dar un pequeño giro hacia su derecha y le muestra una gran sonrisa a su invitado- Junto a mi está el encantador de Darien Chiba, es un placer tenerte en el set.

-¡Hola! Si, fue una gran sorpresa, cuando me entere de todo el revuelo que se armó a causa de una historia que actualmente está siendo publicada.

-Si así es, la autora de esa historia, que por cierto dejare en el anonimato por causas de privacidad y demás, solo quería dar entretenimiento a sus lectoras del área de Sailor Moon.

-Gisella me podrías decir cuál fue la causa exacta de todo el problema.

-Bueno –mira nerviosamente sus manos- veras, el problema comenzó porque en la historia, el especial de San Valentín uhhhh Darien ¡Tiene unas tijeras y planea usarlas!

-¿Tijeras?

-A si es, tijeras y globos –silencio incomodo por unos minutos- ….

-…

- jajajajaja –ambos estallaron en carcajadas debido a lo loco de la situación.

-OK, me hago una idea del problema. Es decir que todo este embrollo, de la página de Lady´s Kou VS Mamochas ¡Se creó solo por algo como eso!

-Como lo oyes, dos fans de la serie Sailor Moon, se declararon la guerra.

-Me podrías decir quienes fueron –la reportera abrió los ojos como platos, comenzó a balbucear de manera incoherente, se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza avergonzada, Darien al ver aquello frunció el ceño, su cerebro estaba trabajando a mil por segundos y cuando por fin entendió- ¡No puede ser! ¡Tú declaraste la guerra!

-No, claro que no…. Bueno no del todo, yo solo te defendí, estoy harta que en los fics SXS siempre te dejen como la peor escoria del mundo ¡Yo solo te defendí! – sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, Darien formo una mueca en sus labios al ver lo que había provocado.

-Vamos no llores, no pasa nada, no pasa nada –Darien tomo con sus manos el rostro de la reportera y está sin que él se diera cuenta dejo de llorar y mostro una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Está bien mi Darien –le sonrió de nuevo de manera traviesa, Darien solo pudo negar con la cabeza al ver con qué facilidad la joven reportera cambiaba de humor.

-Bueno y ahora que estas en plena guerra ¿Qué vas a ser?

-Estoy en ello, no voy a adelantarme y hacer algo de lo que después me arrepienta, uno piensa mejor con la cabeza fría, es algo que eh aprendido con el tiempo. Además si lo voy a ser, será algo que en mucho tiempo no puedan olvidar –esta vez su sonrisa perturbo al joven actor que la miro con desconfianza.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que lo debes hacer con la cabeza fría, pero sigo sin entender y no es que me moleste, pero porque me has invitado hoy entonces ¿Deseas algo de mí? –Por la mirada que le mando Gisella, supo que esa no era la pregunta correcta, trago grueso y volvió a formular de nuevo otra pregunta- ¿Quieres algún tipo de favor, información o algo que no contenga nada referente al sexo, en lo que pueda ayudarte?

- uhhh –la reportera hizo un puchero- Pues sí, a pesar de todo aquí tú eres el mayor implicado en todo el asunto, por lo que necesito todo tipo de información que puedas brindarme.

-Soy todo oído, dime ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Primero que todo, quieres que mi revancha sea en forma de fic, de comentarios, quieres un repertorio de todo lo que pienso respecto al tema o dime tú. ¿Qué crees que sea lo mejor?

-Son muchas opciones, aunque pienso que lo de los comentarios será un poco molesto, sin embargo eso del repertorio no suena mal y el fic lo podrías hacer con calma, después de todo, has dicho que si lo vas a ser será inolvidable.

-Es verdad, tienes toda la razón –se detuvo un momento para anotarlo en su libreta- bueno dejando eso a un lado, en el fic ¿Quieres que lo mate?

-…..-Darien la miro sorprendido, mientras Gisella espera pacientemente su respuesta- …. No creo que sea buena idea ¿Qué vas a ser con el cadáver? ¿Quién lo va a matar? No, sencillamente no creo que sea buena idea.

-Es un pena, créeme no hubiera sido difícil, una persona puede morir por muchas causas –soltado un suspiro tacho de su libreta la opción A- Entonces que tal, si le hago maldades.

-¿Maldades? ¿Cómo qué?

-Bueno, veras Darien esta es la cuestión, a ti siempre te dejan como una basura en sus fics, no es que me haya leído muchos, pero créeme estas son las opciones de las Lady´s Kou:

1. Engañas a Serena, es decir le eres infiel.

2. Eres poseído por el enemigo, para variar y le haces daño a Serena.

3. Inclusive tienen que matarte, para que ellos estén juntos.

4. Eres despreciable, un monstruo.

5. Dejas a Serena por otra, antes de que él llegue, muy convenientemente.

6. Tratas de una manera espantosa a Serena y él llega como ese caballero de brillante armadura a rescatar a la princesa del villano.

7. O de plano eres el cornudo, si Darien ellas varias veces lo han hecho así, eres el engañado, que al final queda solo, pagando sus culpas.

-¿Culpas, culpas de qué?

-Y me lo preguntas a mí, si quieres saber eso, deberías preguntárselo a ellas, créeme te dirán todo tus pecados.

-Sé que no eh sido el novio mas atento del mundo pero, ahí a ser condenado por motivos que ni siquiera están en mi poder.

-Lo mismo pienso yo, el problema radica en todo, siempre eh sospechado que ellas antes te amaban.

-¿Amarme? Porque piensas eso.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen: Del odio al amor hay un solo paso y lo mismo aplica al revés.

-Entonces ¿Tú vas a odiarme?

-¡Nunca! Darien hay una gran diferencia, entre ellas y mi persona. Considero muy extraño todo, piénsalo de esta manera, durante cuatro temporadas más las películas claro, fuiste el protagonista masculino y por consiguiente solo se sabía de ti y te querían a ti, porque solo eras TU, la única opción, durante todo ese tiempo algunas, puede que no todas decían amarte y luego en la última temporada aparece ese y cambian de bando.

-En el amor no se manda, se enamoraron de él, es así de simple.

-Y eso lo entiendo, pero por favor uno cuando se enamora, no se le va el amor así como así, es decir un día te gusta uno y al día otro, eso se llama: Desestabilidad emocional.

-Estas exaltándote, ¡tranquila!

-Estoy tranquila Darien, pero me gustaría que comprendas mi punto. Yo no me enamore de ti en el primer capítulo, es mas ni siquiera a lo largo de las temporadas –Darien la miro de una manera extraña, ella solo le sonrió- ah decir verdad, solo era un gusto lo que sentía por ti, no tenías nada del otro mundo, muy normal, sin embargo con el correr de los meses, me di cuenta de que eras más que eso, era amor. Si me pongo a contar la historia otra vez se tornara aburrido, eso dejémoslo para los días con el psicólogo.

-Ok, si así lo deseas.

-Siento que me eh ido de tema, bueno teniendo ya unos datos para comenzar, déjenme añadir que por mi página en Facebook ya eh publicado una parte de lo que pienso respecto a esta gran polémica que se ha visto a lo largo de los años ¡Vamos, prácticamente dos décadas!

-Mucho tiempo sin lugar a dudas, pero aunque no te guste, ni me guste esto siempre se verá en todas partes y no solamente en lo que a Seiya Kou y mi persona respecta.

-Desde luego, Darien creo que te tendré por el set, más de lo que piensas.

-jajaja no hay problema, llámame cuando necesites saber algo ¿ok?

-¡De acuerdo! Con esto nos despedimos, esperando que la próxima vez, tenga mas planes para la contienda, sacare todo mi arsenal, eso seguro.

-Solo ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré, soy muy pensante y estratega ¡No te preocupes! Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Bueno mis queridas oyentes y este fue otro día mas con hermoso de Darien –el joven se sonroja y la reportera sonríe feliz, despidiéndose con una mano- ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!

….

…..

….

Conversaciones:

Doris: has perdido el tiempo.

Gisella: no seas mala, de algo servirá, además si no lo hacía iba a volverme loca.

Mamo-chan: ¿demasiados sentimientos encontrados?

Gisella: muchos y lo peor es que me molesta que esto me afecte, es tonto y ridículo.

Doris: al menos lo sabes, solo tranquilízate y si quieres descargarte así pues, es mejor esto a que hagas una estupidez jajaajaa

Mamo-chan: tiene razón, desahógate, te aseguro que muchas fans mías por supuesto, alguna vez también se les ocurrió hacer esto, pero debido a tiempo, trabajo, estudios, en fin a muchos factores no han podido hacerlo.

Gisella: en verdad?... Eres un amor! ¡Te amo!

Doris: ¬¬… no voy a decir nada al respecto.

Hasta aquí, ok ok lo sé este capítulo ni onda con lo de esta sección, pero en verdad jajaja me dio algo y comencé a escribirlo jajaja será para desahogarme, bueno nos despedimos con Doris muy cabreada, una Gisella feliz y un Darien …. Con el ego por el cielo.

Hasta pronto!

Posdata: jajaja en el oneshot no puse el nombre para hacerlo interesante, pero como muchas ya lo saben y con autorización de la misma autora su nombre es:

AquaticWhisper

Mamochas si no saben quién es, búsquenla por fanfiction, sus fics son increíbles… ok menos uno, cuando lo vean se darán cuenta porque! ¬¬'

Gracias princessqueen, se nota que ando volada! XD


End file.
